Chuckles and Giggles
by DonnaSmith
Summary: A fanfiction that's based on the sitcom the Simpsons with a few of my OCs


**A/N: Caroline Simpson is the mother of Bart, Lisa, Maggie, and my other O.C., Sarah J. Simpson. If you've got any questions about her, feel free to ask. I may answer your inquiry with a series of chapters. Please enjoy the story:**

It was nearly Christmas time as snow fell upon Springfield, children all around town were buzzing with excitement. Anticipating their well-deserved (or so thought) gifts and writing pleading letters to Santa Claus, asking the jolliest man in the world for specific, desired gifts. One American family by the name of the Simpsons were driving to Springfield Elementary to see a show that was being hosted by the students in each grade the school had to offer. They had three children who were currently attending, Bart was in the fourth grade, Sarah was in the seventh grade, and the most intelligent of them all was Lisa, who was in second grade.

There were banks of snow everywhere that could be seen as the Simpsons drove their way to the school. Caroline was leaning back in her seat as Homer drove the family sedan as fast as he could, making sharp turns when least expected. They were late as it was already therefore, Caroline wasn't one to complain. The tires gave a final screech due to the pavement and the brakes being stomped on and the pink car collided with a snowbank that was luckily not packing snow. Homer and Caroline got out of the car, Maggie, their youngest child was in Caroline's arms wearing an orange star jacket that completely hid her except for her adorable little face. They walked at a normal pace-Caroline could hear the students from inside singing gracefully. There was a sign owned by the school that read 'Annual Christmas Pagent' that was rated with 5 stars. Caroline took this as an insightful notion that this was due to be an entertaining show. The married couple of 13 years and counting shuffled their way into the school and headed to the auditorium. Maggie gripped in an comfortable strength in Caroline's arms as they walked down the aisle of a row of seats, hopelessly causing disturbances of all kinds that caused the audience to become distracted. "Sorry, excuse me," Caroline whispered, pretending not to be embarrassed by their obvious dilatory to seek out their seats. "Pardon me," she continued quietly. "Hey, Norman, how's it going? So you got dragged down here, too huh?" Homer made friendly talk with one of his acquaintances as Caroline led the way-he made no attempt whatsoever to keep quiet but Caroline wasn't going to start up an argument and create a scene in front of the whole filled to the max auditorium.

"How are you doing, Fred? Yeah. Excuse me," Homer asks the status of another friend before he clumsily steps on a woman's feet as they make progress to the free seats included in that aisle. "Oops, pardon my galoshes," he apologizes to her sincerely and chortled, abashed for his ham-handed fault. The happy couple sit down finally. For this occasion, Caroline's attire consisted of a strapless dark blue dress that covered her well but only reached her knee caps and for shoes, light blue flats that were open so that she had to wear dark leggings otherwise she would be uncomfortable thus wouldn't be able to thoroughly enjoy the show that her children participated in. She mulled over what Lisa, Bart, and Sarah's acts would contain. The current class forge ahead with their singing. Caroline and Homer procure large smiles on their faces, as if effect by the upbeat tactility surrounding everyone present. Usually Caroline wasn't fly with the positive demeanour but since it was widely mutual, she went along, posing as if she was one of these happy people with no doubts in their lives. Soon, the class of possibly 30 ceased obliging the confluence to erupt into plaudit by clapping their hands together as expected.

The school's principal, Mr. Skinner had appeared soundlessly onto the stage before the podium where a microphone was placed. "Heh, heh. Wasn't that wonderful?" He proclaims the way the question didn't require an answer. "And now Santas of many lands as presented by the entire 2nd grade class." Principal Skinner announced gleefully as the audience halted their applause. "Ooh, Lisa's class!" Caroline endeavoured a cheer to mask her ambition to depart. Homer responded with a cheshire cat grin as he glanced at her, nodding proudly and took notice of his wife's odd but favourable behaviour. "Frohlich Weihnachten. That's German for Merry Christmas. In Germany Santa servant Bruprecht gives presents to good children and whipping rods to the parents of bad ones." A little girl dressed in a feminine Santa outfit recites and bows at the end to notify the crowd to applause. "Merry Kurisumasu! I am Hotiashi a Japanese priest who acts like Santa Clause. I have eyes in the back of my head so children better behave when I'm nearby." A young boy informs dressed as the very priest. He turns around to show th auditorium a pair of dingy spectacles to represent the actual eyes. One of the springs popped out, receiving a gasp from the audience however, they clap as required to, the incident not reducing the superiority of the echoes of smacking hands together. "Now presenting Lisa Simpson as Towanga, the Santa Clause of the South Seas." Mr. Largo, the music teacher of the school announces and the curtains draw back as he returns to backstage, revealing Lisa holding two torches wearing almost nothing but a mask with a vague strawy skirt. "Oh it's Lisa. That's ours," Homer declared resplendently as Lisa began her act, bongo music played in the background, she stepped side to side, jerking the torches back and forth according to her dance routine. She approached the edge of the stage briefly, sharply pivoting to return to the centre, the flames of the torches following behind her. She threw them up in the air and caught them each time as if she were juggling them effortlessly. Majority of the crowd had awed and shocked faces as Lisa continued this effortlessly, Maggie rested on Caroline's lap as she seemed to be aware of the dazzling lights of the torches. Lisa proceeded to dance, shifting back and forth on one leg. Soon her crazy dance ended, she crouched down onto the stage floor and held both torches up, signalling the ending of her performance. Lisa lifted her mask as the audience clapped, smiling widely.

Principal Skinner suddenly appeared on the stage, reading from the paper in his hands. Caroline hoped that Sarah's act was more promising but that the future only knew. "Ah, the fourth grade will now favour us with a melody... er... medley of Holiday favourites," he discloses and walks to the side, exiting to backstage as the curtains slid open, showing the whole fourth class which Bart was seen.  
" _Dancing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh, o'er the fields we go, dancing all the way, ho ho ho..."_ The students sang simultaneously and rightfully, each hitting the right tone to keep in sync. "Isn't Bart sweet, Homer? He sings like an angel," Caroline commented, spirited by the singing of the children. Children were her weak spot, now and then she forever caved her hardened nature. She was a very emotionally unstable person in general. Homer nodded silently, keeping his attention on the show. " _Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg. The Batmobile broke its wheel, the Joker got awa-ahh!_ " Bart sang the Batman version of Jingle Bells, he was grabbed by the collar by Principal Skinner, he was no longer apart of the singing. Homer was unhappy by Bart's yelping as he visibly grimaced and cringed. Caroline also grimaced as she rather liked the unchristian tune. After the singing has ended, Skinner appeared on stage again, "the fifth grade will now favour us with a scene form Charles... uh... Dickens'... A Christmas Carol." He announced proudly as Caroline, Homer, and Maggie watched. "Oh, how many grades does this school have?" Homer groaned, abraded. "A lot," Caroline huffed, her happiness depleting as she was eager for Sarah's act. After some time had passed, Sarah's grade was up next. "For the behalf of the seventh grade, Sarah J. Simpson will be singing 'Let it Snow by Frank Sinatra." Principal Skinner declared and returned backstage so Sarah could perform her song. She sung surprisingly well for a girl who doesn't sing at all-if so, seldom. Homer and Caroline were astounded- Homer was tempted to repeat that she was also one of their children but figured it would be rude of him to do so. Her parents studied her- tears threatened their eyes as the song continued. All too soon it stopped, triggering the clapping hands of the spectators in the audience. The show soon came to a close, the Simpson family dashed for their Family Sedan by the snow bank.

 **A/N: Finally I've published an interesting Simpsons story unlike so many others I attempted. Also, who thinks I should write a Simpsons story set in the 70s because I've been obsessed with that certain area. It would feature Homer and Caroline's past, Marge Bouvier, Barney, and Artie Ziff. How'd you guys enjoy this one?**


End file.
